Bajo la lluvia
by Syringen
Summary: Oneshot Bajo la lluvia volvían a pelea. Pelea que debía terminar como las otras: en nada… pero, ¿quién esperaría que fuera distinto? ¿Qué saliera algo bueno de aquella lluvia?


**Bajo la lluvia **

**

* * *

**

_How can we be lovers if we can't be friends  
How can we start over when the fighting never ends  
Baby, how can we make love if we can't make amends  
Tell me how we can be lovers if we can't be,  
Can't be friends_

* * *

Se hacía llamar "La prefecta perfecta". Caminaba por la escuela como la dueña de la misma. Riendo y viviendo sin ninguna preocupación, en una monótona existencia que giraba alrededor de sus horarios fijos. Regida por el reloj de su muñeca. Aparentemente perfecta: todo lo que se proponía lo lograba y todo lo que quería lo conseguía. 

Él, mientras tanto, vivía al día, le exprimía vida a cada segundo y disfrutaba hasta el hastío de las clases. Recorría los pasillos con sus mejores amigos, haciendo bromas, tomando todo a la ligera, siendo un alma libre. Despreocupado, había llegado a ser presumido. Pero eso había acabado y ahora, después de la muerte de sus padres, disfrutaba de todo, sin recordar lo que hasta hacía unos meses era una obsesión: _ella_, la prefecta perfecta.

Enemigos a muerte. Ella despreciando, ya sólo por costumbre, todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Odiándolo por olvidarla y sacarla de quicio. Porque él era el culpable de toda su confusión. Adiós perfección.

Pareja perfecta. Él no dejó de quererla, de desearla, de pensarla. Las noches aún estaban llenas de su voz y su rostro. La adoraba, pero el mundo había girado, descompuesto y construido en unas cuantas noches. Ella había pasado a ser sólo una fantasía, alguien que lo odiaba y ya. Había aceptado que jamás la tendría y había decidido despreciarla por eso.

Desde el comienzo del séptimo curso, sus peleas se habían intensificado. A él ya no le importaba lo que ella pensara y ella no podía permitirle ganar. Sólo gritarse les hacía sentir mejor, más tranquilos, mucho menos inquietos. Dejaban de buscarse con la mirada, de pensarse, de insultarse mentalmente, de fijarse en el más mínimo fallo. Como más fuerte era la pelea, por más tiempo podían estar quietos, tranquilos y en paz.

Y ahora llovía. Ojos verdes y avellana que se miraban sin parpadear en batalla silenciosa. Se escrutaban y buscaban hasta el más mínimo error, sólo para ganar aquella pelea y poder descasar. Él fue el primero en cerrar los ojos y darse la vuelta dispuesto a entrar en las tres escobas.

"¿Te vas?"-, preguntó ella, haciendo que él se detuviera.- "¡Cobarde!"

"Que agresividad, Evans"-, respondió él, antes de girar y enfrentarla.

Llovía aguanieve. El invierno estaba cercano, la noche era pesada y la oscuridad borraba las siluetas de las casas. Sólo la luz de Las Tres Escobas, les permitía verse. Estaban empapados. El cabello de ella caía pesadamente sobre su rostro y cuello. La capa se le ajustaba y pegaba al cuerpo, al igual que a él. Pero, qué importaba la lluvia, el frío y sus aspectos respectivos, cuando no podían ganarse, liberarse y seguir con sus vidas. Qué importaba la noche sobre sus cabezas, la fiesta a lado, cuándo lo único que querían era sacar la presión, vaciarse y ocultarse una vez más… ¿Qué importaba el escenario?

Los de séptimo tenían permitido ir aquella noche al pueblo. Ese día, Rosmerta, hija de Corina la antigua dueña, toma posesión del bar; aunque ya llevaba mucho tiempo administrándolo junto a su madre. La idea había sido tener un buen rato entre los amigos, para escapar de las tareas y las pesadas clases. Para esos dos, la cosa fue distinta. Aquel día él había roto con su última novia en el gran comedor. Lily lo había observado todo, apretando los puños y maldiciéndolo. En Hogsmade la bomba de tiempo que era aquella pelirroja había explotado.

"Es la única forma de tratar contigo, Potter. Lo que sucedió en la comida lo prueba"- le espetó Lily Evans, rogaba para que no se notara el frío que tenía.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Evans?"-, preguntó James, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Ansiaba entrar y refugiarse del frío, pero no pensaba huir de una pelea con Lily y ser llamado cobarde.

"Es sencillo, Potter"-. Era más baja que él y aun así se veía imponente. Una estatua de hielo distante e inalcanzable.- "O se te tarta con la punta del pie o se te quiere, pero, si se elige la segunda opción…"-, hizo una pausa y lo observó, para ver si había entendido.

"Tú no me quieres, Evans. Si ese es el problema, tú no lo tienes"

"¡Exacto!"-, gritó ella, no dispuesta a dejarlo ganar.- "No puedo quererte, James Potter. No voy a arriesgarme a que me lastimes"

Se sorprendió de sus palabras. Por unos segundos dudó haberlas dicho en realidad. Acaba de expresar lo que había estado pensando desde el comienzo de curso. James Potter no estaba mal, se había corregido, era civilizado… Era él: atractivo, jugador estrella de quidditch, inteligente y ahora también un ser soportable. ¡Pero no podía¡No podía quererlo, no podía arriesgarse!

"¿Qué?"-, preguntó él unos segundos después.- "¿Esa es la razón¿Me querrías si yo te prometiera no lastimarte?"-, en su voz sonaba una nota de esperanza.

"Nunca"-, respondió ella mordaz, haciendo que James bajara la mirada un momento.

Entonces el merodeador tomó una decisión. Caminó hacia ella, hasta estar tan cerca que Lily no pudo evitar alejar la mirada para no sonrojarse.

"¿Qué haces?"-, preguntó.- "Es que no me oíste. Dije nunca, jamás, no hay forma de que…"

"Si yo te prometiera…"-, la interrumpió él antes de que ella también lo cortara:

"¡NO!"-, se alejó dos pasos.- "¡Míranos! Deberíamos estar locos para intentar algo. ¿Cómo podríamos ser amantes si no podemos ser amigos! Porque eso es lo que quieres¿no, James Potter? Quieres que Lily Evans se ponga a tus pies. 'Flojita y cooperando'. Para luego dejarla por allí, botada, a la mitad de alguna comida, porque te has aburrido. ¡Tendríamos que estar locos!"

"Podemos ser amigos"-, dijo él.- "Podríamos intentarlo y… Lily, yo jamás haría eso"

"No me digas Lily. Y no digas que no lo harías, porque lo harás. ¿Crees que no te conozco¡Te he visto James Potter! Mucho más de lo que puedo soportar. Te he observado por seis largos años y sé como eres."

"Lily, por favor. Podríamos intentarlo. Paso las noches en mi cama, despierto, pensando que tal vez estás al otro lado de la pared. Yo te quiero, realmente te quiero Lily. Desde hace años que no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti"

"¡Mentiroso!"

Lily sólo se dio la vuelta. Ya totalmente empapada, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con eso. Caminó por las calles, dejando a James atrás, esperando que él entendiera. Iba abrazada de sí misma. Trataba de alejar el frío y la lluvia. Iba mirando el pavimento empedrando. Quería negarlo, quería gritar la mentira hasta que se convirtiera en una verdad que ella pudiera creer. ¡Pero ya era imposible! No sabía que odiaba más, que James Potter tuviera novia o que la dejara de tenerla de esa forma tan ruda.

Lo quería, desde hace tiempo, desde que era un pelmazo de quince años. Aunque no pudiera aceptarlo, aunque detestara sentirlo. ¡Es que no podía soportarlo! Era prepotente y creía que con dulces palabras la vencería, podría oír por fin en los pasillos que James Potter había logrado conquistar a la prefecta perfecta. ¡Pues no¡Jamás!

"¡Lily!", el grito la hizo parar. Giró a ver quien la llamaba y descubrió su silueta entre la lluvia.

James Potter se paró frente a ella, jadeaba ligeramente. Se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras ella aún lo observaba.

"¿Qué quieres?"-, preguntó ella sin más.

"Es que me tomó como un minuto darme cuenta que es la única pelea que no quiero dejar inconclusa. No hemos logrado llegar a un acuerdo nunca y en esto…"

"Potter, se razonable. ¿Cómo podríamos tener algo si jamás dejamos de pelear¿Acaso crees que lograremos soportarnos, sólo por el hecho de estar juntos¡Es imposible¡Te odio y tú me desprecias y…!"

"Yo no te desprecio. Yo te amo, Lily"

Aquellas palabras dejaron helada a la prefecta. Levantó la mirada del suelo, donde la había tenido clavada desde que él había llegado. Lo miró. Trató de encontrar alguna cosa que fuera una mentira, sin lograrlo, sin encontrar aquel signo.

"¿Cómo? Eso es imposible. Ni siquiera podemos perdonarnos o llegar a un acuerdo, cómo podrías tú… ¿amarme?"

Él… ¿él la amaba¿James Potter?

"Hay tanto que quiero decirte, Lily, tantas cosas que me gustaría que comprendieras, pero no sé si quieras oírlas ahora. Está lloviendo"-, se pasó la mano por el cuello algo alterado.- "Pero, creo que podemos intentarlo. Hay tiempo, podríamos salvar esto… Lo nuestro."

"Nunca ha habido algo que salvar, Potter"-, lo contradijo ella, testaruda como siempre.

"Entonces hagamos que haya algo"

Ello lo observó y sonrió suavemente. ¿Por qué siempre era tan difícil hacerlo entender?

"¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso?"-, preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

El rostro del chico se iluminó y sonrió ampliamente.

"Puedes comenzar diciéndome James"-, contestó antes de tomar la mano de Lily y entrelazar sus dedos.

Ella le sonrió, pero se apartó de él. James la miró confuso.

"No es tan fácil, James, pero es un primer paso"-, dijo ella con una sonrisa.- "Tengo ganas de una cerveza de mantequilla¿vienes?"

James asintió y la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lily ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, mientras en su cabeza repetía que algún día debería decírselo. Llegar, mirarlo a la cara y decirle.

'James. Es que te quiero tanto, que me paso las noches buscando la forma para decir que te quiero tanto que ya no cambe más en mí.'

Algún día, lo haría. Cuando hubieran dejado de pelear, cuando pudieran ser amigos. Cuando todo estuviera bien, tal vez se lo diría. Sonrió para sí misma. Algún día aquellos comos dejarían de tener sentido y entonces…

Entonces, tal vez, estaría dispuesta a quedarse allí con James, entre la lluvia y la oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Bueno, hace como un año que no publicaba nada. Pero ya estoy regresando… Este fic es una pequeñez, como siempre de Lily y James. Me gustó escribirlo…

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Tampoco ninguna locación, sólo la historia. La canción por otra parte se llama "_How can we be lovers?"_ y es de Michael Bolton. Varias líneas o ideas de esa canción fueron usadas en el ff.

Una línea fue sacada de otra canción, llamada "Te quiero tanto".

Sin más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Syringen


End file.
